


Dampening Towards Infinity

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Suicide Attempt, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce is having a rough time. The Avengers try to make it smoother.





	Dampening Towards Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: references to suicide and self harm, read with care

***

“It’s not like you can’t leave the Tower or anything, either. It’s just that J.A.R.V.I.S. will report your absence to us, and someone will come join you.”

“So I’m a prisoner.” 

“No. No, you’re not a prisoner. If this super isn’t working for you, then we’ll figure something else out."

"Whatever."

"Bruce-"

"Whatever, Tony."

*** 

“What do you think you’re doing with that?”

“It’s a journal.”

“And?”

“I thought it could help. If you’re feeling down, you could write down what you’re thinking and feel a little less overwhelmed.”

“And have J.A.R.V.I.S. scan it? No thanks, Captain.” 

“Can you at least think about it?” 

“I’d really prefer not to.”

*** 

“Oh my God, I’m making a salad, not cutting myself open!”

“I- I simply wished to join you for a meal, but if you do not feel well, my friend, then-”

“I can go five minutes without supervision. I’m not a fucking infant.” 

“I did not mean to upset you, I.”

“Yeah, well that’s all your all’s newest kick, not upsetting the fragile rage monster.” 

“Friend Bruce-“

“Just leave me alone.”

***

“You know, people usually try to kill themselves when they start recovering from a depressive spell.”

“Uh huh.”

“Because they regain motivation.”

“Uh huh.”

“So really, I’m on my way up.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’ve gotta give me something, Nat.”

“Really don’t, Banner.”

***

“I just. I think that the coddling should’ve worn off by now. Is all I’m saying.” 

“Do you want it to?”

“... I’m not sure.”

“It wouldn’t have anyway.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that.”

“Good.”

***

“Hey, J? Could you. Could you tell them I’m maybe not in the best place right now?”

“Certainly, Dr. Banner.”

“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“Of course, sir.”

***

“Bruce?”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
